Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2
|genre=Action platformer |mode=Single-player Cooperative multiplayer |rating= }}Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 is the second video game based on Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, released for the in December 1993. Gameplay Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 is a platform game featuring single and 2-player cooperative modes. As with the first game, each individual stage is set up as a side-scrolling action game where Chip and Dale can walk, jump, duck, and pick up objects such as acorns, crates, barrels, and balls to throw at enemies and bosses. Each character can withstand only three direct hits before they lose a life, though it is possible to earn more hits over the course of the game. Unlike the first game, there is no map screen as the stages are set in a linear order. The only exception is at the amusement park, in which the first three stages can be played in any order before entering the final stage. In a one-player game, the player can choose to be either Chip or Dale. In a two-player game, Player 1 is Chip and Player 2 is Dale. A new feature added to this game from the first is the ability for one player to pick up and throw the other as a weapon. Plot The Rescue Rangers catch a news report stating that a bomb has been set to explode at a local restaurant. At once, Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monterey Jack, and Zipper set off to defuse the explosive before it goes off. While there, they manage to corner the rabbit responsible for setting the bomb, who admits that it was Fat Cat who ordered him to do it (having broken out of prison the night before) so he can steal a relic called the Urn of the Pharaoh from a docked cargo ship. The Rangers give chase to the docks. After a search of the ship turns up nothing, Zipper then spots Fat Cat running into a warehouse. Chip and Dale follow him inside, but are ambushed and locked in a refrigerator to freeze. Though the chipmunks escape in time, Fat Cat opens the Urn and releases the evil spirits contained within it. As the warehouse fills with ghosts, Chip and Dale manage to retrieve the Urn and seal it up again. Fat Cat then challenges the Rescue Rangers to meet him at the amusement park for a final showdown. After navigating through the attractions (Clock Tower, Western World, and Future World), Chip and Dale unlock the door to the control room, where Fat Cat attacks them with a giant robot modeled after himself. Once it's destroyed, Chip and Dale go after Fat Cat while the ceiling begins to collapse, but are unable to find him and are forced to escape. Reunited, the Rescue Rangers swear that they'll stop Fat Cat the next time he shows up. Bosses * Water Rabbit * Flying Feline * Whiskey Weasel * Grim Ghost * Ornery Ostrich * Card Cat * Grimacing Gecko * Fat Cat Robot External links * Category:Video games Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers merchandise